


The almost nightkin incident

by Albme94



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Humour, boone - Freeform, lolololol, main character fallout new vegas - Freeform, new vegas fallout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: You walk around Jacobstown and is basically sightseeing and then, there you see it... A nightkin!Ofc, you can't let them be, hahah that would be boring!





	

* walks around jacobstown, spots a nightkin*

"Imma say hi" I basically sprint over,  
"... Marcus said you should leave them be-- ... he's gone"  
 Boone says and walks right behind me.

"Hiiiiiii" I wave as an insane person towards the jumpy nightkin  
"Uhm, hi"  
"There you've said hi"  
"Coman Boone, say hi"  
"...hi"  
*nightkin nods*

"Is that a stealthboy? ??!!" The nightkin yelps, making other nightkin to bolt our way.

"W-what no --" i grab it and put it under Boone's jacket  
"Ofc not"

*Boone gives me the 'bitch are you serious ' face*

All the nightkins stop, leaving a "awwww" and walks away with their heads down.

"That was close" I whisper, ED-E beeps in agreement.

Boone gives me a stern look, behind him I see Marcus shaking his head.

Oops...

The end


End file.
